As the number of small, portable, electronic devices in daily use have multiplied, so too have the need for wireless capabilities. And as computers gain increasing power, so too have the demand to integrate various types of wireless devices with personal computers. However, even as devices have miniaturized and gone wireless, the power requirements of wireless devices have not decreased. On the contrary, in some cases, the power requirements for portable wireless devices laden with new features and processing power have even increased. This trend for increased mobility and power has increased the need for longer lasting re-chargeable batteries and have propelled manufacturers of many new wireless devices to bundle their recharging units and/or batteries with their products.
Modern computers offer a wide variety of methods to communicate with wireless communication and peripheral devices. Wireless networks such as wireless personal area networks (WPAN) for example offer a convenient way for users to connect wireless devices together on a same network with computers. A typical WPAN network can connect wireless devices including devices such as computers, monitors, keyboards, mice, headsets, multimedia devices such as MP3 players, cell phones and camcorders, and PDA's. Standard WPAN networks may be built upon well-known technologies such as IrDA (Infrared Data Association), Bluetooth and UWB (Ultra-wide-band) protocols.
One problem often encountered by a user of a wireless personal area network is the constant need to re-charge or replace the batteries of the wireless devices. Even if the devices are equipped with rechargeable batteries, a user of such a network still needs to be bothered by the tasks of plugging in each device to a power supply or replacing batteries for each device whenever power in the batteries run out. Not only is this inconvenient, but it can also decrease productivity. For example, when wireless device are being charged, the devices may have to be either attached by a cable to a power outlet or may have to be taken out of commission if the batteries are taken out for re-charging. When a critical device such as a wireless mouse or wireless keyboard runs out of power, a user may have to wait until the device is charged being able to use the computer wirelessly again.
Other inconveniences exist. For example, because the power requirements of the various devices are all customized, each device may require its own chargers. Users are forced to deal with a plethora of chargers and/or batteries in managing the power of their plethora of wireless devices. The inconveniences increases the cost using wireless device and reduces workplace productivity.
Despite these inconveniences, the need for wireless peripheral devices is strong. This is especially so for travelers who do not want to deal with bulky equipments or the inconveniences of connecting devices through a tangle of wires and cables. What is required is an apparatus or method that can reduce or help users manage the power requirements of the plethora of wireless devices. It would be helpful to have an apparatus or method that can reduce the time wireless devices are taken out of commission as their batteries are re-charged. It would also be helpful to have an apparatus or method that streamline the process of charging the wide variety and number of batteries used in the plethora of wireless devices.